Amber Alcaraz
Amber Alcazar '''(アンバーアルカサル Anbāarukasaru) is a very powerful independent mage, as well as a skilled mechanic. Being a mage, Amber frequently makes use of her Telekinesis, Palm Magic, Requip, and Machina Soul magics, in conjunction with her prowess as an inventor. Appearance Amber is portrayed as being a young, spritely young woman, standing at 5'6" (167.64 cm), and weighing 115 lbs (52.16 kg). She has deep brown hair, which falls down her back. She has deeply toned skin, in part due to her hispanic lineage and also due to her long, arduous hours working on her inventions in the sun. She has a dainty, upturned nose, and wide, black eyes, which are framed by structured eyebrows, complimented on by most. Due to her work with heavy metals and machinery, Amber has a very defined and muscular body, and paired with a sizable chest, makes her envied by many. Amber typically opts for revealing and risqué clothing, as they aid her in using her sexuality to achieve her ends. Her clothing often reveals her midriff and fractions of her chest, and her pants are worn low-rise. Ambers opts for flashy clothing, as can be discerned by her love of golden chains and accessories (her favorite of which are a pair of golden hoop earrings, which she can be seen wearing often). She prefers dark colors, often wearing reds and blacks to compliment her complexion. Personality History Equipment Magic & Abilities Nonmagical Abilities Magical Abilities * [[Telekinesis|Telekinesis]] (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): A magic which revolves around the manipulation of ethernano (both within and without the user), Amber typically uses this magic in conjunction with her tinkering- levitating metals, tools, and pieces towards her and piecing them together in order to craft her inventions. * [[Palm Magic|Palm Magic]] (パームマジック Pāmumajikku): Being suited in both magical and nonmagical combat, Amber quickly developed the skill of channeling her ethernano into the palms of her hands, effectively delivering powerful strikes at her opponents. ** ''Slap'' (平手打ち Hirateuchi): The most frequently used spell of this magic; Amber channels her magic power into the palm of one hand, and proceeds to slap her opponent (more commonly than not, someone who has annoyed her to the point of her slapping them). ** ''Whirlwind Striker'' (旋風ストライカー Senpū sutoraikā): Amber channels her magic power into the palms of both hands, then rapidly turns on her heels, over and over and continuously strikes at her opponent numerous times.Solar Plexus (みぞおち Mizōchi): Amber channels her magic power into the palm of one hand, and sends it outward, aiming for the opponent's solar plexus (a spot right in the center of the chest). The sheer force of the strike sends the opponent flying back, almost a complete 50 yards. * [[Requip|'''Requip]]: The Inventor: 'Requip is a type of spatial magic, and happens to be Amber's signature style. Requip, at its most basic form, simply allows the user to hold objects in pocket dimensions, however, in terms of Amber's specific style, her pocket dimension holds her various inventions, which include (but are not limited to): weapons, vehicles, tools, armor, and automatons. Amber even has her own organizational method in terms of her inventions, which categorizes them in categories and subcategories according to their uses and strength. * [[Machina Soul|'Machina Soul]]:''' A form of Take-Over magic, this type of magic utilizes technology and machinery as traditional Take-Over styles, which utilize beast and animal forms. In this magic, Amber can touch various types of machinery, and gain their attributes and abilities. She most commonly uses this on machines she didn't invent herself, but has been known to do just that in certain situations. Each individual spell enhances her physical strength, speed, reflexes and endurance greatly. ** ''Computer Form'' (コンピュータフォーム Konpyūtafōmu): This spell allows Amber to take on the attributes and qualities of a computer. While in this form, she appears in a metallic silver body suit, with a cross-hatched pattern across her forearms and legs. Her emotions are temporarily disabled when entering this form, and her eyes become electric blue and glow brightly. She gains the ability of Super Archive, allowing her to access many magical databases. This spell also heightens her analytical skills and her ability to process information greatly, giving her abilities akin to super intelligence. ** ''Jupiter Form''' (ジュピターフォーム ''Jupitāfōmu): A very powerful spell in and of itself; this spell allows Amber to take on the qualities of a Magical Convergent Cannon, also known as "Jupiter". When in this form, Amber's hair becomes braided and falls down her back, and also becomes extended, falling to her waist. Her body is covered in a dark-colored bodysuit, with metallic attributes. The suit itself is sleeveless, yet covers the entirety of her chest and neck. It has ridges up the neck and down the legs, with a dark lacrima protruding from the stomach, which glows when she uses the magic. This spell also gives Amber power akin to that of the actual Jupiter cannon- allowing Amber to fire dark energy at her targets. While not at the magnitude of the actual cannon, Amber's spells are still very powerful. Category:Female